Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a legendary creature from the Pokémon series. It appeared in the 63rd episode of Death Battle, Mewtwo VS Shadow, where it fought against returning combatant, Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It was voiced by Chris Niosi (Kirbopher). Mewtwo also unofficially made its first appearance in the joke Death Battle, "Vegeta vs Mewtwo?", where it "confronted" Vegeta. Bio Mewtwo was the result of a horrific DNA scientific experiment by Team Rocket's top scientist. Designed from an embryo of a pregnant Mew, Mewtwo was created to become the world's strongest Pokémon; however, Mewtwo turned on its creators and murdered everyone in the lab, making its escape. As a living creature, Mewtwo has a savage heart, and because of its altered genetics, all it can think about is defeating anything in its way; regardless of Pokémon or human. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'07" | 200.6 cm * Weight: 269 lbs | 122kg * Type: Psychic * Abilities ** Pressure: Forces foes to exert more energy ** Unnerve: Stops foes from eating * Birthday: February 6 * Cloned from Mew's DNA * Enjoys racing bird Pokémon * Appears on real world currency Moveset * Psychic * Psycho Cut * Shadow Ball * Counter * Recover ** Heals 50% of maximum health * Psystrike * Aura Sphere * Hyper Beam ** Requires a brief rest after use * Recover ** Heals 50% of maximum health * Power Swap and Guard Swap ** Swaps offense & defense stats with foe * Disable ** Renders one of the foe's moves unusable * Safeguard ** Prevents status ailments * Psych Up ** Copies and changes made to opponent's stats. *Barrier ** Increases defense Mega Mewtwo Y * Height: 4'11" | 150 cm * Weight: 72.8 lbs | 33 kg * Type: Psychic * New Ability: Insomnia ** Prevents affliction by Sleep and Yawn * Increases attack, special attack, special defense & speed. Feats * Flew in space * Tanked Fire Blast from Red's Charizard * Defeated Deoxys, Articuno, & Giovanni * Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun * Created a planet-destroying storm * Teleported a 92 billion gallon lake * Caught Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam * Erased dozens of memories at once * Sliced a building in half with a spoon Death Battle Quotes * You are not welcome here, leave this place. * I know not its name, but it is black, red, and very annoying. * Another gem? What's he doing? * I must know! * No! * Too...much... * Not this time... * Sayonara. One Minute Melee Mewtwo appeared in the Season 1 of ''One Minute Melee'', where it fought against Frieza from Dragon Ball Z and lost. It also appeared in a Shadaloo Test Tube in M. Bison VS God Rugal. Mewtwo reappeared for an episode in Season 5, where it fought against Frieza for a second time and lost yet again. Gallery Mega Mewtwo Y.png|Mega Mewtwo Y Mewtwo Sprite (VS Vegeta).png|Mewtwo's sprite used in Vegeta VS Mewtwo? Mewtwo OMM Sprite.png|Mewtwo's sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 1 Mewtwo Sprite (Mewtwo VS Shadow).gif|Mewtwo's sprite used in Death Battle and One Minute Melee Season 5 Mega Mewtwo Y Sprite.png|Mega Mewtwo Y's sprite used in Death Battle Mewtwo_Spoon.png|Mewtwo with its giant spoon Mewtwo_Shadow_Ball.jpg|Shadow Ball e9d4780cbe39520cd4ec71b1fb26cf5f44637e5af0be807a275164188d15e311.gif|Psystrike 15312ea8aa6e43480644cfe382f31c62.gif|Recover KgXd.gif|Psychic 02510f427b22a9f0f0d2d6ee6c626c4f68114152_hq.gif|Disable Trivia * Mewtwo is the sixth Pokémon character to appear in Death Battle, after Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard and Red, and with the next one being Lucario. **It is the second Pokémon character to win, with the first one being Blastoise and the next one being Lucario. **It is also the first Legendary Pokémon in Death Battle. **It is also the first non-starter Pokémon in Death Battle, with the next one being Lucario. **It is also the first Pokémon to be in Death Battle to not have an evolutionary line. **It is also the first genderless Pokémon to be in Death Battle. **It is the strongest Pokémon combatant thus far. *Mewtwo is the ninth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil and Vegeta, and with the next one being Link. **It is, however, the second to lose both One Minute Melee's, after Sephiroth. *Mewtwo is the first genderless combatant to be featured on Death Battle. **The Terminator, Mega Man, and Astro Boy are all technically genderless, but their AI identifies as male, and they use male pronouns. Agumon and Renamon are technically genderless too, but they are typically referred to as either male or female. * Mewtwo is the 20th Nintendo character in Death Battle, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser and Ganondorf, and with the next two being Lucario and Pit. ** It is the fourth Nintendo character to face off against a Sega character, after Mario, Luigi and Donkey Kong. *Fans mostly pitted Mewtwo against Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) and Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) but was pitted against Shadow instead. Ben Singer made a chart of why Mewtwo was pitted against Shadow and not Frieza or Silver. **Although Mewtwo did fight Frieza in One Minute Melee. **It was then later brought up in Death Battle Cast episode: Another Pony... Really?, where Ben explains more why he didn't choose Mewtwo VS Frieza. *Mewtwo is the fourth combatant to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America and Agumon, and with the following six being Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther and Jin Kazama. References * Mewtwo on Wikipedia * Mewtwo on Bulbapedia * Mewtwo on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Genderless Category:Flying combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Near-Immortals Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Cats